


教育问题(宝条&萨菲 亲情向)

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 也叫沙雕向出没的是小萨菲
Relationships: Hojo & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)





	教育问题(宝条&萨菲 亲情向)

也叫沙雕向

※加班

“我们强调的是主观能动性。”宝条在疾走。

只到宝条的大腿高的萨菲罗斯小跑跟着宝条，就这样，一会以后他们就到了实验室。

这就是萨菲罗斯不喜欢宝条的原因之一。自己才几岁啊？他也不怕身为小孩子的自己摔跤。

宝条还说要训练他的生物钟，可是萨菲罗斯认为自己其实是陪宝条加班的——宝条困顿时候看自己眼神就是“看了我的小萨菲一眼，又有动力干活了”。差不多是精神咖啡一样的存在。

萨菲罗斯抽了抽嘴角，爬上了办公室放在角落里的儿童床，拉好厚重的遮光窗帘。

想起每天醒来都看见宝条在床边俯视自己……萨菲罗斯估摸着世界上应该没有什么比这个更恐怖的场景了。

不过，尽管宝条本身就是个惊悚风格，但不管有多惊悚，久而久之，也就习惯了。

※识字

此刻萨菲罗斯正坐在小椅子上，面前的小桌子上，正摊开着一本书。

那是一本生物学入门教材。

“书上还有什么字不明白意思？”

“我的名字有什么特别的含义嘛？”萨菲罗斯仰起脸，认真地问。

“生造词。”宝条回答。

萨菲罗斯哦了一声低头继续翻这本对于现在幼小的他来说有些重的大书。他怀疑的是这个地方太荒凉偏僻又不能随意与外界交流，宝条就拿这样一本教材来教自己认字。

勾出词汇，再教具体含义，读懂勾画部分即可。

认真翻阅的萨菲罗斯看起来很认真，其实他已经神游了。

我对生物绝对不会产生任何兴趣，休想我对那些各种未划线的名词提问！萨菲罗斯坚决地想。

当后来忽然有一天宝条把书换成了其他比如军事类以后，萨菲罗斯又在想会不会自己猜错了。

——但宝条这种人他怎么可能单纯地就只想让自己认个字？

※临危不乱

加斯特、宝条和萨菲罗斯正坐电梯去实验部。

电梯突然停了下来。灯光也熄灭。

记忆中第一次遇见这种事情的萨菲罗斯条件反射性地抱住了旁边宝条博士的腿。

他瞄到宝条那本来就下拉的嘴角，下拉得越来越严重。

“在做出任何轻率的行动之前，最好仔细思考一下。”宝条黑着脸说。

萨菲罗斯不是很懂宝条对于“轻率”的定义，那个时候找个柱子抱是很正常的反应，只不过刚才自己抱的柱子是宝条的大腿。

很快电梯又恢复正常。他们抵达了目标楼层。

他抬头望了望疾步行走的白大褂男人的马尾，那速度快得萨菲罗斯只能小跑才追的上。他严重怀疑是不是自己刚才缠着宝条的腿的时候，抓着裤腿的手把宝条弄得腿痒。

所以宝条现在的脸比黑炭还黑，原本黄得不均匀的肤色都变得均匀了。

※一个人睡

“你需要学会独立。”宝条关上了卧室门。这是萨菲罗斯在没有宝条在旁的情况下睡觉的第一天。

不幸的是今天晚上外面电闪雷鸣，下着滂沱大雨，而刮着大风把门窗吹得哐哐响。

打雷没什么的，远远不及露出阴鸷眼神的宝条可怕。

萨菲罗斯忍不住拿被子捂住头，外面声音太大了，影响睡眠。他在给自己做思想工作。自己以后是要成为最厉害的英雄的人，怎么可以在这种环境里没法入睡？成为军人是需要对环境的适应性的，有必要的话，岩石、沼泽这些地方都得能睡得着。

然而这实在是对身为小孩子的萨菲罗斯太困难了，本来他自己就敏锐过于常人。

不行，他必须得睡觉。于是他把被子两侧提了提，准备用它捂住耳朵。然而被子总是要松。

最后萨菲罗斯就被子蒙头，终于被子就不会乱动了，萨菲罗斯留下了自己下半脸没被被子遮住，他可不想自己憋死自己。

忽然轻微的咔哒声，萨菲罗斯在雷停止的缝隙间听见了自己的门被打开的声音。

眯缝着眼，他看见一个鬼祟的身影站在了自己面前，惊得他又闭上了眼睛。

然后他感觉到宝条蹑手蹑脚爬上了床，小心翼翼躺在了自己的身后。

咦？萨菲罗斯努力思考现下的情况。宝条居然陪睡？

看来他对自己还是非常担心，说是让独立睡还是小心翼翼跑过来看自己的情况。闭着眼的萨菲罗斯想。

啧，醒的时候不告诉我，在我睡着的时候做贼一样来看我……唔怎么感觉有点怂？这么想的话，宝条还是有点可爱。

就这样在宝条的陪伴下，萨菲罗斯渐渐忘记了窗外的风雨与惊雷，他渐渐沉入了睡眠。

不知道明早醒来有没有宝条的俯视？睡着的前一秒，萨菲罗斯想着。

第二天萨菲罗斯醒来的时候，发现宝条已经不见了。他轻松愉快地去宝条那里报到。

宝条说他要开始训练萨菲罗斯的胆量。

“……”这绝对是因为昨晚的雷声！可是这跟胆量有关吗？！

这么大的雷声你连耳塞都不给我！谁会因为害怕而被子蒙头啊？萨菲罗斯冰着一张小脸想。

我决定收回前一晚的想法，宝条他一点都不可爱。

End if

小番外 婴儿需要足够的睡眠

婴儿车里的孩子正在蹬腿，小小的脸蛋软嫩软嫩的，莹绿的漂亮大眼睛眨巴着看着宝条博士。但是现在时间很晚了，萨菲罗斯现在应该睡觉而不是蹬腿。

更何况婴儿需要足够的睡眠时间。手搭在婴儿车上面的宝条想着，一边和加斯特有一搭没一搭地说着话。

“我琢磨着是不是要给他唱点催眠曲，”加斯特不确定地说，“也许……有效？”

宝条僵了一下。

“你得先抱起他，让他感觉到你的心跳，”加斯特想了想，继续说，“婴儿需要安全感。”

抱起了小婴儿的宝条博士抿了抿嘴，然后他唱起来。

尖锐中带着嘶哑的难听音色让加斯特忍不住抖了抖。

而唱了几句以后，宝条看见自己怀里的儿子僵着脸，瞪大了一双绿眼睛。

接着小婴儿脸蛋一皱，眼睛一闭，嘴巴一咧。

下一秒整个房间都回荡着婴儿那哇哇大哭的声音。

宝条的脸色变得青黑。

“你吓到他了……”忽然心虚的加斯特的口气有点弱。他想，我实在是不该出这个馊主意。

小婴儿的哭声十分嘹亮，还中气十足，非常有精神。

宝条稳稳地抱着心爱的儿子，让他的侧脸贴着他的胸口。心跳声稳稳地传到小婴儿的耳朵里，而小婴儿的眼泪浸湿了宝条衬衣的左胸。他也记得书上说这样可以给孩子安心感。

这确实有效，低着头的宝条看见他的小萨菲罗斯脸上带着泪痕，抽泣声越来越小。

哭泣消耗了小婴儿的精神，虽然没有再哭，但是还是抽抽噎噎着。

终于，小婴儿他一脸泪痕，疲倦地睡着了。

END

加斯特：呃，说明我的建议还是有效的。


End file.
